


School is Hell (Heather Au)

by That_Awkward_werewolf



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Awkward_werewolf/pseuds/That_Awkward_werewolf
Summary: 1st September 1985Dear dairy,I believe I'm a good person, you know I think that's there good in everyone but, here we are First day of senior and I look around at these Kids that I've known all my life and I ask myself; what happened- Stiles Stilinski





	1. Welcome to Beacons Hills

"1st September 1985  
Dear dairy,  
I believe I'm a good person, you know I think that's there good in everyone but, here we are First day of senior and I look around at these Kids that I've known all my life and I ask myself; what happened." Stiles scribbled down in his book wordlessly as he made his way through the corridors, laying his eyes on his friend Malia Tate making his way over to her. "Malia."he called with a wave of his hand, she waved back way to enthusiastically "Stiles!"She replied coming over and ran to him wrapping her arms around him "we still on for movie night?"  
"Yeah, you're on jiffy pop detail."he said with a form of salute as she grinned and held her binder against her chest "I rented the princess bride."  
Stiles gave a laugh "woah, Ho Ho, again?"He asked.  
"What can I say,"she replied "I'm a sucker for a happy ending."  
Stiles only grinned at this and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.  
Only seconds later did a rather tall guy, often seen in a scarf and his idiot of a friend walk by and smack the binder out of Malia's hand."  
"Hey!"Stiles yelled after them making them stop, the first guy with dirty blonde curls stopped with a scoff on his face, he raised an eyebrow as he turned around, Stiles gulped, great just what he needed. "Are you talking to us?"He asked with a menacing smirk on his face as he stepped forward, Stiles suddenly bulked up some form of courage because he stood up straight. "Yeah I am, i just want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend,"regret, regret so much regret why did he start this, he bite his tongue and powered through it. "You're a High-School has been waiting to happen,"Stiles stood up "a future gas station attendant,"The brunette shove his hands in his pockets once he'd sassed the tall guy in a way, This made the blonde scoff and flick Stiles in between his eyes. Blondey, as Stiles had named him span on his heels and walked back to his Tattooed friend, who patted his shoulder and flipped Stiles off.  
Malia looked at Stiles "You did have to do that,"She said, Stiles laughed and grinned "Of course I did, you're my best friend and he's an ass,"He replied and nudged her in the side gently with his elbow. Malia wrapped her arms around him as the bell rang, she grabbed his hand and pulled towards the class, walking past the guys who glared at him as he passed resulting in the smaller one to slam his locker, shocking blondy making Stiles laugh slightly. Malia looked at him "I don't think laughing at Isaac and Scott is a good idea,"She stated, Stiles only grinned.  
"Oh, that's their names?"He asked "I just called them Blondy and his small 'no homo' friend."Stiles said making Malia finally laugh.  
"Okay, that's slightly funny and yes that's their names,"Malia stated "Besides I think Scott-,"  
"No homo boy,"Stiles said with a laugh, Malia blew her hair out of her face.  
"anyway I find him attractive,"  
"Ew,"Stiles replied "He probably uses his left hand more than once a night,"  
Malia batted him. "Don't be mean, Stiles,"She replied. Stiles grinned again and slid into the classroom.  
Malia looked at the board "I vote we don't do this cla-" With that Stiles dragged her into the class and sat her down in the seat next him, Malia groaned. "Stiles!"She complained.  
about 20 minutes later Stiles slipped out of the class and round the corner, yes, yes! Bang! He walked straight into Lydia Martin he could tell that perfume from anywhere, he looked up having fallen on the floor as the three girls loomed over him, Lydia in the front her red lipstick shining brightly, her soft hair falling over her face now she'd been knocked, She scoffed and looked down at him. Kira was to the right, her coat was a soft green colour and was matched with some form of green eyeliner. Allison looked down at him, her yellow heels stood extremely close to Stiles- "Ehem!"Came Lydia's voice pulling Stiles out of his thought. Suddenly he was flushed "Oh-hi Lydia,"He said stumbling over his own words as he looked at her, her red blouse was paired with a black pencil shirt, red knee length socks and black heels. She pushed his chin back with her shoes, Stiles had now realised that she'd noticed him staring at her legs. He cursed under his breath, he scrambled up and coughed at the smell of the cigarettes all three girls had in their hands. He heard the teacher's voice.  
"Ah, Lydia, Allison!"The woman said walking over, Kira coughed "Oh and Kira you're here too,"This statement made Kira roll her eyes. Yet the teacher continued "You know you can't be out here without a hall pass,"Stiles watched the girls flip the cigarettes into their mouth as the teacher got in a close enough view so the old women would be able to see them.  
Lydia obviously couldn't speak that would give it away, she slightly opened her mouth when Stiles intervened "Actually, Miss we're all out on a hallpass, Year book comity,"He pulled out one of his forged notes and handed it to her.  
The teacher nodded "Well it all checks out, be sure to get to class,"With that the teacher left.  
"Old bag,"He heard Allison mutter under her breath.  
Stiles turned and noticed Lydia staring at him in shock dumping the cigarette on the floor and stomping it out. "Why did you do that?"  
"I carve a boon,"He said swaying on his heels slightly, Lydia raised an eyebrow and lent forward, he gulped, God he felt even smaller now.  
"What kind of boon?"she asked, Stiles chewed his lips, he knew he was about to rat any second.  
"Let me sit at your table, one time, no talking necessary, if people think you tolerate me they'll stop calling me,"Lydia let out a laugh, a laugh like honey, God Stiles both hated and loved at laugh. "Kira,"She called making the girl up.  
"Yes, Lydia?"Kira was practically fumbling over herself just as Stiles had done before.  
"Get me your brush,"With that one simple order Kira fumbled through her bag and pulled out a bedazzle green hair brush handing to Lydia, who span Stiles into the disabled toilets.  
"Allison, Concealer,"Lydia asked with an open hand, now Stiles didn't have nice skin but it wasn't bad either. "You're gonna need to be gay,"  
"I-"Was Stiles only replies he couldn't play a gay guy he was way too love with Lydia to act like he wasn't.  
"Well we can't be having, a straight guy following us around can we?"She asked, Stiles nodded and she started sorting out his clothes and God, oh know was that a scarf, no, no, no.  
Stiles looked in the mirror and sighed, he'd be given a white shirt, paired with black pants, a blue scarf and black dress shoes, where had they gotten they clothes from, his hair was styled into a simple quiff and he was honestly overly surprised when they hadn't given him a beanie.  
The 4 of them walked into the cafeteria as he looked around, everyone was staring him as he walked, Great it was Scott and Isaac why where they walking over, why are they walking over, no, no, don't do that. Stiles tried to walk away when Blondy stood in front of him blocking his only was of escaping. "Hey, Stiles."Stiles put on a fake smile, maybe he went along with his character he'd get Isaac to get lost, he placed a hand on the male's chest and gave a soft smile. "Hey,"He softly making Isaac looking at him "I came to invite you to my party,"He stated and slid an arm around stiles' waist, ABORT MISSION, Stiles yelled mentally. Although played along with it "Gee, thanks stud but-,"  
"He's going,"Lydia said moving her hand onto Isaac's arm "He was gonna say he couldn't wait," With a large tug Scott pulled Isaac back to the position next to him, "Great,"He replied through gritted teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles sighed in happiness when Isaac walked away, Malia walked over "Hi Stiles!"She called then was soon dragged off by the said male moments later, Malia looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Just, One day i need you to not be my friend,"Malia looked at him the upset clear in her eyes. "Just one day, they we go on and continue doing what ever you like,"Malia seemed to nod even though her face gave off a clear form of pain, Stiles was her only friend.  
Malia other than that just nodded and turned on her heels, "I'll just be over by the trash cans,"Stiles gulped in regret wanting to stop her when he was called over by Lydia, He gulped slightly and walked back over.  
  
Dear Diary,  
It's been 3 weeks since i started being friends with Lydia, Allison and Kira.  
actually, friends isn't the word, actually the only thing we seemed to do was waltz around  
and be popular.  
Stiles groaned and watched the girls flonce around. Lydia looking as perfect as ever, her strawberry blonde hair swaying as she walked God stiles was so in love her. Lydia looked at him and once again waved him over. Stiles held his notebook against the chest and played a fake smile. Lydia looked at him "I need you to write a note in Scott's hand writing,"She stated Stiles knew better than to argue with her. "Stiles needs something to write on, Kira bend over,"Kira followed the action and Stiles leant on her back as Lydia spoke. "Dear Malia Tate,"  
"Well, Shit Lydia i don't have anything against Malia Tate,"Stiles said looking at her, Lydia looked at him with glare.  
"C'Mon Stiles it'll give her shower head m-"  
"I got it Lydia, thank you,"He stated looking than impressed, Lydia responded by fluffing up her hair with her hands. Soon she started to walk around thinking back to what she was going to say. "I want to tell you, I've been in love with you since Kindergarten,"Stiles scribbled it down quickly as Lydia spoke, she looked over the letter and nodded. "You've been on my mind for years,"She said, Stiles nodded and started to write it. "I wanted to invite you to my party, personally, but i was too scared, I miss you, Love You Scott McCall,"  
"Sign it with an XO,"Kira said and Stiles followed the action.  
  
"I'd love to be in the middle of a Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin sandwich,"Scott remarked to Isaac, who gave him a form of a strange look, but other than that seemed to be thinking about it before nodding in some form agreement.  
"Scotty, sweety, c'mere,"Lydia called, Scott looked up and walked over brushing back his hair and sorting out his jacket. Have walked over he leant in to give Lydia a kiss on the cheek, she returned it by pushing her hands against his lips to stop him. "Be a darling and give Malia Tate this letter,"She handed the messy yellow paper. Of course Scott being Scott he went to open it. "Don't,"Lydia said then leant towards him "She's having a heavy flow and need advice,"She 'whispered' to him making his face shift and suddenly close the letter. Isaac raised an eyebrow, now he wasn't stupid, he had some idea that the letter probably wasn't about that, yet he said nothing.  
  
Stiles' face crumbled when he saw idiot 1 and 2 walk off with the letter. "NO, Lydia you didn't have to do that,"He said, Lydia span around and met him dead in the eye, Stiles couldn't afford to be in trouble with her right now. "Are we going to have a problem?"She remarked. "You've come so far why are you now pulling on my dick,"Stiles didn't know how to react. "You asked to be one of us,"She said and lifted up his chin to face her, Stiles looked at her trying to move away but Lydia tightened her grip, He gritted his teeth in pain of the acrylic nail stabbing into his skin. "Loser's get drained dryly with a world like this,"She stated "It's better to be popular and hated than a dry loser,"Stiles nodded the fright in his eyes.  
"Surely we can work this out a different way,"Stiles replied. Lydia rolled her eyes and scoffed pushing his head back.  
"Oh, Fuck me gently with A Chainsaw,"She retorted and stepped in front of him looking taller than she actually was. "The things we do for fun are needed in a world like this,"She looked him over "Scaring her,"She smirked pointing to a freshman who was staring at her. The freshman skidded off and then looking around "Screwing him,"She said referring to Isaac across the cafe.  
  
Malia came running over "Stiles,"She said waving the letter, the trio had by now walked off to the snack bar. "Stiles,"Malia beamed waving it in front of her "Look, What Scott have me,"She smiles "This proves he's still thinking about me,"Now Scott and Malia had dated in Kindergarten but other than that he had never shown her attention, Stiles didn't exactly see what she saw him, He was way too busy following around Isaac or harassing Lydia to even have a proper personality. "He said he loves me and i'm invited to the party,"She said with a smile, Stiles felt guilty, extremely guilty but smiled through it for his friend anyway.  
"Colour me, stoked,"He said under enthusiastically, God he felt horrid.  
  
Walking out of the cafe, Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder "Hey~ Stiles,"He said stretching out 'ey' in Hey way more than he should of done, Stiles pushed him off slightly "What is it?"He asked looking at the pair "If you need the answers for the test I heard Liam Dunbar has them,"Scott grinned at this statement.  
"I didn't want the answers,"Scott replied with a grin and leaning into him.  
"Don't you have something better to do than harass me?"Stiles replied "Like I don't know meet Isaac in the janitor's closet,"Scott raised an eyebrow at him "oh wait, never mind you're both stuck in your own personal closets,"He stated "You don't need to use the janitor's one,"  
Scott looked at him and blew his face out of his face before spinning around on his feet and going straight back Isaac without a second thought.  
  
"Stiles!"Lydia called waving him over "I need another favour, for you to write another letter,"Stiles rolled his eyes and went to move over, there sat a male on the floor reading a book "You shouldn't let them treat you like that,"He stated with an emotionless tone.  
"Excuse me,"Stiles said looking at him and standing up, his arms firmly around his chest.  
"You clearly have soul,"The trench coated male said, closing the book and slipping it into his book "You just need to just work a little harder on keeping it clean,"He said "We're all born Marked for evil,'"He quoted, then started to walk away shoving his hand into his pockets.  
"okay, don't just quote Baudelaire and then walk away, excuse me,"Stiles called after him then paused for a second "I didn't catch your name,"  
"I didn't throw it,"The no-named kid said and kept walking.  
  
"Who is that guy in the jacket anyway,"Scott asked "Does he think he's Bo Diddley?" Isaac snickered at the statement.  
"Well Stiles seems to like him,"Isaac stated "I vote we go teach him a lesson,"Scott nodded agreement to the statement Isaac had just made.  
Both Isaac and scott made their way across the hallway to him and slammed him against the locker's "What did your boyfriend say when you told him you where moving the Beacon Hills,"The no-names kid laughed.  
"That's funny, real funny,"He said and hesitated for a second, slipping out a gun from his large pockets "You're a funny guy,"He said holding it to Isaac's head, Stiles' eyes widened when he heard two gun shots ring out amongst the crowd of people.


End file.
